Giles and Niles
'''Giles and Niles '''are the secondary antagonists of the episode, ''Gold Run ''in the animated series, ''Disney Adventures. ''They are duo of thieving gold rustlers who serve as the henchmen of Mayor Wesley. Background Giles and Niles are shown to be wanted criminals in the town of Westwend as they steal gold from miners and kills them in order to cover their tracks. Although, they stole the gold, they were found and arrested by the Sheriff and his Posse. Determined to become the wealthiest figure in Westwend, Wesley wanted to rob all of the mines of their gold but unable to do that because of the paparazzi following him everywhere he goes. During the night, he broke Giles and Niles out of jail and hired them as his henchmen. He promised them all of the gold in Westwend if they rob the mines and kill the miners who discovered it. Development Giles and Niles were inspired the gold thieves from ''The Three Stooges ''episode ''Cactus Makes Perfect ''which was made in 1942. Personality Giles Giles is the leader of the duo as well as all of the Gold Rustlers and the smart one of the group. He is very obedient and straightforward. He always tells his kill-crazy partner, Niles to follow their boss' orders. He is calm and immediately jumps into action when his boss makes the call and gives him the order. Niles Niles is the shorter and fatter one of the duo, as he enjoys chocolate but has bad habit of littering, which was shown to be part of the evidence found by the Posse. He is shown to be kill-crazy and immediately wants to kill their target, only to be stopped or punched by his cohort, Giles. Physical appearances Giles Giles is a brown Norwegian rat with a trim build and wears brown Western clothing with a matching hat and leather boots. Niles Niles is a short black European rat who is shown to be stout. He wears beige Western clothing with a black cowboy hat and leather boots. Appearances Disney Adventures Gold Run Giles and Niles are seen Mark and the gang from a distance in the kingdom and then follows them to Westwend on their boss' orders. The gang enters the town of Westwend where they encounter the town's tour guide, Ernie who gets the King and his friends dressed into Western attire and given a map to the mine where Blaster's late grandfather, Ol' Boulder mined a cavern of endless gold. Giles and Niles are then ordered to follow Mark and his friends into the forest and then kill them when they have found and collected the gold. With help from Darwin and Hurley's invention, the Golden Arrow, they successfully locate the gold mine and puts all of the gold in a bottomless bag. Giles and Niles are prepared to kill Mark and the gang but they are knocked by the sack of gold that Mufasa inadvertently knocks them out with while trying to get it out of the small opening. Recognizing Giles and Niles as a pair of gold rustlers, Ernie tells the gang to make a run for the Old Westwend Hotel. Giles and Niles calls their boss over to the hotel where he summons an army of Gold Rustlers to restrain the gang. The Gold Rustlers ties Mark and the gang and the boss (revealed to be Wesley) rigs the hotel to blow. Once they leave the hotel, Wesley orders the Gold Rustlers to steal all the gold from every gold mine. Mark and the gang are later freed by Tasha and the gang plans to have Wesley's true colors exposed to the townspeople. Once Wesley is exposed as the criminal, he is, he is arrested by the Posse for his crimes. Giles, Niles and the Gold Rustlers are last seen being arrested by the Sheriff. Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Rodents Category:Character groups Category:Thieves Category:Henchmen Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters